madagascarfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
POM; Thirst for revenge
POM; Thirst for revenge is a fanfic dedicated to the fandom, it takes place between Puberty Problems and POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs. Prologue Deep inside the earth, something is stirring, all of a sudden a giant dinosaur springs out of the ground, revealing itself to be a tyrannosaur, "it feels good to be alive again" it said, it's voice suggesting it was a male. Meanwhile out at sea there is a group of lobsters roaming around the ocean, leading them was red one, nearby was a group of octopi of similar numbers and lead by George. By fate the two cults bump into each other, "hey watch it" Red One growled, "Bhbhhbhbh" George said in return, "sheesh you all look worse than us" Red One commented being able to understand the octopus who began to babble in retaliation, meaning that they have been living off in the wilderness after their leader was beaten by penguins, which the lobsters express surprise at, "you had a leader who got beaten by four penguins? what a coincidence ours was too!" Red One exclaims in glee along with the other lobsters muttering in agreement, which earned similar surprise from the octopi, afterwards both sides began telling their story of what happened, neither side could believe that Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private were responsible for each other being leaderless but were very sympathetic for each other, then they had an idea, "wait, since we both got beaten by those penguins, how about a little team up?" Red One proposed, "Bhbhhb" George babbled in agreement shaking the lobster's pincer with a tentacle, all the other lobsters and octopi cheered in glee but that was short lived as what sounded like engine sounds were approaching, looking up they saw what looked like a gigantic warship fly over, stopping right above, a doorway on the bottom began opening revealing silhouettes that don't look human, most of the octopi and lobsters were afraid but George and Red One felt something beckon them to it, so they went up to investigate, to their surprise and luck the beings aren't humans but were instead dinosaurs (which they didn't expect either), they were made up of tones of species, one big tyrannosaur even greets them in a friendly voice "hello, I am Tyrant, are you lost?". Both Red One and George look at each other but accepted the invitation, ordering their fellows to come which they did, "how do you know we're lost?" Red One asks, "I have my ways, but you are in need of help, plus I'm planning on settling a score with some enemies of mine" Tyrant stated, "you know the four penguins too?" Red One asks, "I'm sorry but I do not know what creatures those are, my enemies are a pack of Velociraptor''s, but I can see you have enemies of your own, come lets get you freshened up and then you can tell me about yourselves" Tyrant offered, Red One and George look at each other and their teammates but said nothing, instead fallow the dinosaur towards his med bay. After all the lobsters and octopi were fully recovered, Tyrant began telling stories of himself and in return George and Red One tell theirs, "I see, these penguins of yours have brought you defeat and stripped you of your leaders, kind of reminds me of myself" Tyrant compliments very impressed, "Bhbhhbhbhhhhbhhh" George babbled though Tyrant seems to understand him, "tell you what, how about we go search for your leaders and rescue them, then we can both get back at each of our enemies?" the tyrannosaur offers, both George and Red One nod. '''Stay tuned for POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter one' Characters *Skipper *Private *Kowalski *Rico *Dr. Blowhole *Dave *The Velociraptors *Tyrant the Tarbosaurus *North Wind *Ventress the Avimimus *Droidosaurs *Monica the Shuvuuia *Grievous the Gallimimus *Lel the Saichania *Slash the Therizinosaurus and more Gallery Category:Fanfics